


flightless angel and the unattainable

by toddlersun (clowningweeb)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Blood, Fluff and Angst, M/M, angel disease au, graphic description of growing wings, lapslock
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowningweeb/pseuds/toddlersun
Summary: untuk mereka yang memberi cinta cuma-cuma dan tak terbalas, ada sepasang sayap yang menanti sebagai ganjarannya.(sayap di punggung chan tidak menghentikan byungchan untuk menyayanginya sepenuh hati.)
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Heo Chan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	flightless angel and the unattainable

**Author's Note:**

> TW: blood, graphic descripton of growing wings. proceed at your own risk.

pada semesta dan waktu ini, cinta adalah sebuah komoditas. diperjualbelikan pihak-pihak yang mampu untuk status dan alasan-alasan tertentu. tidak jelas bagaimana dan sejak kapan mulanya manusia tak lagi lahir dengan cinta cuma-cuma. perasaan bermutasi dengan buruk hingga ketulusan dan perasaan bernama cinta tak lagi dipunyai semua orang secara merata. hanya orang-orang terpilih yang punya perasaan itu dan perasaan itulah yang kemudian diperdagangkan. semua ingin merasakan cinta. semua ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mencinta dan berbangga karena mereka istimewa. orang bilang, mereka yang mampu mencinta adalah orang yang beruntung. _chan adalah golongan yang beruntung._

banyaknya cinta yang dipunyai seseorang dapat dilihat pada pergelangan tangan mereka. normalnya, akan ada tanda ‘-‘ di sana. namun, pada kasus-kasus tertentu (seperti chan), seseorang dapat dilahirkan dengan tanda ‘100’ di pergelangan tangannya. tergurat serupa tanda lahir yang berubah sesuai dengan berapa banyak yang ia punya hari itu. suatu hari, chan bagi cintanya 25% untuk ayah dan 25% lagi untuk ibu. supaya mereka berdua mengerti untuk selalu berkasihsayang dan tidak terus menerus bertengkar. sayang sekali, cinta saja tak cukup untuk membuat mereka bertahan. keduanya berpisah dan tidak ada yang terlihat sedih meski harus kehilangan satu sama lainnya.

ketika ayahnya pergi, lelaki itu mengembalikan cintanya pada chan yang kemudian chan jual karena tak ingin menerima cinta dari ayahnya yang membuatnya kecewa.

penawaran seistimewa itu jelas saja langsung menyebar. tak butuh waktu lama untuk orang-orang kaya menawar cintanya dengan harga tinggi. setiap hari, ia punya cukup cinta yang bisa ditawarkan. makanya ia membuka lelang dan membiarkan cintanya dibeli mereka yang punya kuasa dan harta untuk dipamerkan kalau tiba-tiba, mereka juga bisa mencinta. chan kemudian meninggalkan beberapa cintanya untuk dirinya sendiri, sebab ia masih butuh usaha untuk mencintai dirinya dan juga ibunya yang tak punya kemampuan mencinta.

soal cinta, pada suatu titik chan punya teori mengenai bagaimana manusia di dunia dicuci otak mengenai cinta. cinta dianggap sesuatu yang sakral, indah, dan setiap orang mendamba hendak mencinta karena perasaan itu seperti berkat. namun, tak seorang pun berani melabeli cinta sebagai kutukan yang sengaja diromantisasi agar orang-orang tak takut untuk jatuh cinta sedalam-dalamnya. chan, contohnya, korban dari rasa percaya kalau cinta itu indah dan sakitnya setimpal dengan melihat yang dicintai tersenyum. padahal? boro-boro. menurut chan sakitnya sama sekali tidak setimpal. selain perasaannya yang tidak nyaman, ia juga menderita sakit secara fisik akibat sembarangan membiarkan diri jatuh cinta tanpa berpikir panjang.

chan menamainya kebodohan masa muda.

klise, ia jatuh cinta pada tetangganya. teman kecilnya dengan senyum ramah yang selalu bermurah hati membantunya ini dan itu. chan pikir pantas rasanya menjawab ‘iya’ jika ditanya apakah pemuda yang kadang kala mirip anjing (bukan dalam artian buruk) menurut chan itu adalah cinta pertamanya. sejun memang cinta pertamanya dan ia tidak akan pernah menampik hal tersebut. bahkan ketika perasaannya tak berbalas dan sejun memilih lelaki lain yang jadi tambatan hatinya hingga chan patah hati—juga patah selera—dan berakhir turun sekian kilo.

 _bagaimana bisa, lelaki yang lahir tanpa rasa membuat perbuatannya terlihat begitu tulus?_ begitu pertanyaan chan hingga detik ini. ia dibuat salah paham hingga jera.

chan bagi cinta yang ia punya untuk sejun. ia sentuhkan pergelangan tangannya dan memberikan 25% cintanya untuk sejun, hanya karena ia ingin sejun tahu apa itu cinta dan dapat merasakannya, namun tanpa mengatakan siapa pengirimnya. ia biarkan sejun kebingungan karena suatu hari, garis lurus berganti menjadi angka. suatu pagi, sejun terjaga dan ia merasa..., _penuh_. perasaan yang kemudian berubah menjadi sesuatu yang mengacak-acak ketika ia berinteraksi dengan seungsik. ia cari arti perasaannya dan tertegun ketika sadar kalau ia jatuh sayang pada seungsik, yang mana ia beritahukan pada chan sebagai seseorang yang ia anggap lebih ahli menyoal cinta.

keinginannya memberi cinta itu berbalik menghajarnya telak: perasaan pertama sejun, debaran pertamanya, malah hadir karena seungsik.

chan patah hati. lebih patah hati lagi ketika di kemudian hari, sejun membagi 25%-nya sedikit pada seungsik. ia cuma punya 15% dan seungsik 10%-nya tapi keduanya punya cinta yang membuat seseorang yang bahkan punya lebih banyak seperti chan iri. pernah ia berpikiran egois dan enggan memberi lagi karena ia tak ingin sakit lebih jauh. sayang, chan menyayangi sejun mungkin lebih dari dirinya sendiri. lebih dari cukup untuknya mengerti kalau ini sama sekali bukan salah seungsik. bukan salah seungsik kalau ia terlahir dengan banyak alasan baik untuk orang menyayanginya, termasuk sejun.

(tidak ada gunanya membenci cinta meski cinta membuatnya kecewa.)

yang tidak chan antisipasi, ada kutukan untuk orang yang membagi dengan harapan disayangi kembali, tapi yang diberi tidak berakhir menyayangi. chan pikir akan mudah untuk seungsik yang separuh hidupnya mengenal chan, menyayangi dirinya sebesar chan menyayangi sejun. sayang sekali, semesta bekerja tidak semau manusia. chan harus mengalami patah hati yang jauh lebih berat ketimbang jatuh cinta dengan orang yang tak punya perasaan. sejun mungkin bisa membaca gerak-gerik orang karena selama ini, ia peka karena mata. lihainya sejun membaca situasi tidak selihai dirinya menggunakan 25% perasaan yang diberikan chan. buktinya, ia tidak menyadari kalau chan, tetangganya itu, jatuh sayang padanya terlepas dari seberapa jelas chan menunjukkannya.

sakit rasanya ketika jatuh pada orang yang tak bersedia menangkapmu tapi chan tak punya pilihan lain. cintanya yang menyesakkan dan membuat setiap incinya terasa penuh karena perasaannya yang tak tersampaikan membawanya pada derita lain yang lebih mengkhawatirkan: sebuah kutukan langka yang tak dapat dimiliki semua orang. bentuknya indah dan tak dapat disembunyikan lama-lama namun siapa pun yang melihatnya dipastikan akan memberikan tatapan kasihan pada si penerima kutukan.

*

semuanya dimulai dari perasaan gatal yang tidak nyaman di punggung chan. Pikirnya, cuaca panas belakangan dan dirinya yang banyak beraktifitas di luar membuat kulitnya yang sensitif jadi berulah. biang keringat adalah asumsi chan dan ia tak berpikir terlalu panjang. Hanya mandi dengan sabun antiseptik lalu mengolesnya dengan obat. namun, hari-hari berlalu, rasa gatal di punggung atasnya semakin menyiksa dan berganti dengan perih lalu suatu malam, chan berteriak kesakitan karena permukaan kulit punggungya seperti disetrika dengan besi amat panas. chan meringkuk kesakitan dengan keringat dingin mengalir di kulitnya yang memucat. ada sesuatu dari dalam dirinya seperti ingin keluar. kulit-kulit seperti bergerak retak bak permukaan tanah di musim kemarau. ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir di sana dan ketika ia menggapainya, ujung-ujung jemarinya dilapisi oleh cairan merah kental yang membuatnya makin gemetar. _darah_. darah baru saja keluar dari kulitnya dan diikuti oleh rasa sakit dan suara patahan seperti tulang yang bergerak-gerak. chan berteriak semakin keras karenanya. pemuda itu menderita seorang diri, menahan sakit yang teramat sangat sementara punggungnya disiksa oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

chan pikir ia akan mati ketika tenaganya habis dan semuanya menjadi gelap karena dirinya yang tak lagi mampu menahan sakit yang terlampau menyiksa. namun, paginya ia masih bisa terbangun dengan gatal dan sakit yang tak lagi ada. gantinya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dipunggungnya: berat, mengganjal, dan tak nyaman.

pemuda itu bangkit pelan-pelan dan tergugu ketika berdiri di depan cermin dan menyaksikan ada sesuatu menyembul di balik punggungnya—tertahan atasan yang masih terpasang. gemetar tangan chan berusaha membuka pakaiannya dan ketika baju kaos miliknya lolos dari kepala, ia melihat ada sepasang sayap kecil tumbuh di sana. bergerak-gerak pelan mengikuti gerakan tubuh chan. sayap itu berwarna putih dan indah. ketika jemari chan menyentuhnya, rasanya lembut menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. bentuknya begitu cantik, mirip sepasang sayap di punggung malaikat-malaikat kecil yang digambarkan berterbangan menyemarakkan surga.

maka terpakulah ia di depan cermin. menyadari perasaannya ternyata lebih serius dari yang ia pikirkan. di dunia ini, hanya orang-orang yang mencintai dengan dalamlah yang akan mendapatkan sepasang sayap ini. bukan, bukan anugerah. melainkan kutukan karena memiliki demikian banyak cinta dan membaginya cuma-cuma pada orang yang ternyata tak mencintainya kembali.

akan lebih mudah bagi chan untuk menyalahkan seungsik tapi chan selalu kesulitan membuat seungsik menjadi antagonis dalam cerita hidupnya. seungsik tidak salah, begitu pula sejun. mereka berdua saling menyayangi dan itu adalah garis hidupnya. yang bisa chan lakukan hanya menerima kutukannya dan menunggu hingga sayapnya tumbuh sempurna dan menggerogoti hidupnya hingga ia mati pelan-pelan dalam keadaan tersiksa.

sebuah kutukan kejam untuk segelintir orang yang mampu merasakan cinta di dunia di mana cinta adalah sebuah komoditas.

*  
tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sayap-sayap itu tumbuh dan kepaknya tak lagi mampu disembunyikan pakaian.

di awal, chan memang masih berusaha menyembunyikan sepasang sayap kecil tersebut. menahannya dengan perban dan memastikannya tak mencolok dengan memakai pakaian yang longgar. namun, chan melupakan fakta bahwa sejun nyaris selalu ada di dekatnya dan setiap hari ia selalu merasakan kesedihan dan sesak setiap mengetahui kalau cintanya tak pernah berbalas. kesedihan itulah yang membuat sayapnya semakin berkembang dan perlahan mulai menggerogoti kondisi baiknya. sejun yang semula tak tahu kemudian menemukan sayap milik chan dan bertanya siapa pemiliknya.

chan hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan menyembunyikan kekecewaannya begitu sadar sumber kesedihan yang membuatnya menumbuhkan sayap seindah ini justru tidak menyadarinya.

saat itu chan putuskan untuk menyerah. kutukan ini mungkin tak bisa hilang terlepas dari bagaimana si penerima kutukan akan berhasil melewati hari-hari dengan cinta tak berbalasnya. ketika cinta itu menghilang, sayap itu tak serta merta hilang, hanya melambat tumbuh dan tak sebersemangat itu memakan hidup inangnya. ia yang awalnya berjalan menunduk karena malu dengan tatapan orang-orang yang mengasihaninya kini berusaha mematikan hati. ia berusaha biasa saja meski pakaiannya dibuatkan lubang agar sayapnya bisa mengepak leluasa. ia juga sengaja duduk paling belakang agar tidak ada yang terganggu pandangannya karena sayapnya yang sekarang semakin besar dan berat. tidak sedikit yang membicarakannya dan mengejeknya karena sayapnya meski ada juga yang berbaik hati membelanya. beruntung, semakin hari chan semakin ahli bersikap tak peduli.

seperti dongeng-dongeng sebelum tidur, tragedi tak selalu melulu merundung tokoh ceritanya. chan pun tidak menyangka kalau di suatu hari yang gerimis, ia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya keheranan.

chan sedang membungkuk di tepi jalan, memotret bunga-bunga kecil yang ditanam di dekat trotoar karena warna-warnanya yang indah. chan tahu rintik-rintik turun dan beberapa tetesnya menempel di lensa kacamatanya tapi ia tak peduli. ia terus-terusan asyik dengan bunga-bunga kecil itu hingga ia menengok ke belakang begitu menyadari ada presensi lain di sana: tak bergerak maupun bersuara.

 _siapa?_ Chan bertanya-tanya ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan lelaki tinggi yang sedang memayunginya dan membiarkan dirinya basah. bagaimana pun usahanya megingat-ingat siapa orang ini, memorinya tak punya informasi apapun mengenainya. orang ini asing, namun senyumnya membuat kesan seolah-olah mereka itu akrab.

"maaf, ada apa, ya?" chan bertanya dengan hati-hati. gawainya kembali ia kantongi dan ia balikkan tubuhnya agar lebih leluasa bercakap dengan entitas asing ini.

"eh, nggak apa-apa. lanjut aja foto-fotonya. anggap gue nggak ada."

"tapi lo ada." chan mengernyit keheranan. "ngapain lo di belakang gue?"

"mayungin lo."

"iya, gue lihat. maksud gue, ngapain lo mayungin gue?"

“nanti sayapnya basah.”

puluhan tahun chan hidup, belum pernah ia bertemu manusia seaneh lelaki ini. bersusah payah memayungi orang asing yang dikutuk hanya karena takut sayapnya basah. padahal hujan turun semakin deras tapi ia tak mempermasalahkan kemejanya yang semakin melekat ke tubuh dan matanya yang menyipit karena kesulitan melihat.

chan bahkan berkali-kali memberitahunya untuk pergi karena ia tak masalah diguyur hujan karena sayap yang basah tak akan berpengaruh apapun padanya.

“sayap yang basah nggak bakal berpengaruh apa-apa ke gue.”

“ya biar aja. kasihan sayap cantiknya jadi basah kuyup.”

jadi kalau ada orang yang jadi memperhatikan mengapa ada dua orang basah kuyup sementara payung yang cukup menaungi mereka berdua malah dipakai untuk melindungi sayap yang tak penting itu, salahkan entitas asing itu.

*

meski chan tidak ada keharusan untuk berterimakasih pada si lelaki tinggi tersebut, ia merasa tidak enak harus pergi begitu saja setelah diekori kemana-mana. berinisiatiflah chan mengajaknya ke convenience store terdekat untuk berteduh sementara dirinya menawarkan untuk membeli minuman hangat untuk keduanya. meski keduanya sudah basah kuyup, lelaki itu (akhirnya) memayungi mereka berdua dalam perjalanannya menuju toko terdekat.

“lo basah.” chan mengernyit begitu melihat bagaimana payung itu lebih condong padanya dan membuat bahu si empunya payung justru tidak terlindungi sama sekali. chan sentuh tangkai payung tersebut dan menggesernya agar tidak condong ke dirinya saja tapi lelaki yang keras kepala itu tetap memayunginya dan membiarkan bahu kirinya basah.

“udah basah juga daritadi.”

“gue juga. kalau gitu kenapa payungan?”

“nggak apa-apa biar lo nggak makin basah.”

chan rasa, lelaki ini tidak mampu berkomunikasi secara normal karena setiap kalimatnya hanya membuat chan semakin terheran-heran. sampai di toko, misalnya, chan rasa ia sudah cukup jelas berkata ia ingin membelikan minuman hangat (tambah ramyun hangat karena keduanya kelaparan begitu mencium aroma ramyun yang baru selesai dimasak pengunjung sebelumnya) tapi ketika ia dibuat membawa makanan lebih dahulu ke meja kosong, ia kembali ke kasir dalam keadaan semua sudah dibayar dan lelaki aneh itu juga membeli handuk kecil, juga inner shirt dan celana training sebagai pakaian pengganti untuk chan.

“ini apa?”

“di belakang ada kamar mandi yang bisa dipakai. keringin pakaian lo terus diganti aja sama ini supaya nggak masuk angin. gue juga udah pinjem gunting buat ngelobangin bajunya. tipis emang, tapi lebih baik daripada lo pake pakaian basah.”

“lo nggak perlu repot-repot.”

“ _i insist_.” ia mendorong dua pakaian yang masih berada dalam bungkusan tersebut.

“lo gimana?”

“apartemen gue di belakang ini kok. gue bisa ganti baju langsung habis ini.” ia tersenyum dan chan refleks mengeluarkan ‘oh’ ketika melihat sepasang ceruk menghiasi pipinya. “kalau lo mau, pakaian lo bisa dikeringin di sana juga sebelum pulang.”

“gue nggak sembarangan main ke rumah orang asing.”

“gue byungchan.” lelaki anonim itu kemudian memberinya sebuah nama. “dua tahun di bawah lo. kita satu fakultas tapi mungkin lo nggak kenal gue. gue bisa ngasih lo kartu identitas segala macem kalau nggak percaya. sekarang kita udah nggak asing, ‘kan?”

byungchan punya kemampuan membujuk yang bagus karena tak perlu banyak jaminan untuk chan berani mengekorinya ke gedung besar yang terletak di belakang toko ini. ia tak jadi mengganti pakaian di kamar mandi toko karena tak enak jadi satu-satunya yang kering sementara kondisi byungchan lebih basah dari dirinya. maka mereka menghabiskan makanan dan tiba di tempat byungchan dalam keadaan badan sudah sedikit lebih hangat dan pakaian yang tak lagi meneteskan air.

“nggak usah pakai yang itu!” byungchan menghentikannya ketika chan meminjam gunting. lelaki itu beberapa kali nyaris terpeleset karena berjalan terburu-buru dan menghilang ke kamar untuk kembali membawa satu set pakaian yang lebih hangat. “lo mau sweatshirt apa piyama? atau mau baju biasa terus gue kasih hoodie?”

chan tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah. pakaian yang disodorkan byungchan bagus-bagus dan ia harus melobanginya? ia tak akan sanggup bayar rasanya.

“nggak apa-apa. ini lebih anget.” byungchan memaksa. tanpa diminta ia malah mengambil gunting di rak kaca dekatnya lalu melobangi bagian punggung. chan yang melihatnya langsung ngeri karena ia tahu seberapa mahal pakaian tersebut.

bujukan datang ke rumah, mengganti pakaian hangat milik byungchan (yang terlalu besar untuknya), lalu tahu-tahu hujan terlalu besar untuk diterobos chan. bodohnya, chan percaya dan sekarang nyaris pukul sembilan ketika ia duduk di ruang tengah memakan sepiring nasi dengan lauk telur beserta kecap.

“gue pulang besok pagi-pagi banget.”

“ _take your time_.” byungchan berseloroh ringan. memotong telurnya dan meletakkan sebagian ke piring chan. “makan yang banyak.”

“lo emang gampang akrab sama orang, ya?”

byungchan terkekeh. “nggak juga. kenapa memangnya?”

“kita baru ketemu terus lo.., begini.”

“begini gimana?”

“ _taking care of me?_ ”

“ _you deserve it, angel._ ”

chan berhenti mengunyah. agak kaget dengan panggilan barusan tapi ia putuskan kalau ia tak membencinya.

(mungkin sayapnya tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.)

*

byungchan memaksanya untuk tidur di tempat tidur sementara si empunya kamar menyamankan diri di kasur lipat. dalam kegelapan, chan bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halus byungchan yang langsung terlelap tak lama setelah ia menguap lebar dan mengatakan ‘goodnight’ sementara chan masih terjaga dan memandang langit-langit yang remang.

rasanya aneh berada di tempat yang benar-benar asing. menginap di tempat seseorang yang benar-benar tak ia kenal secara pribadi sebelumnya dan memakai pakaiannya seolah-olah ini adalah hal yang normal. byungchan bahkan membuatnya speechless saat ia membawa sekotak pakaian dalam baru dan menyuruh chan memakainya. juga memastikan chan tidak menggantinya karena katanya ia tidak masalah karena memang punya banyak.

katakanlah, alasan apa yang dimiliki seseorang ketika ia menyimpan banyak stok celana dalam baru di rumahnya?

byungchan punya sikat gigi baru. byungchan punya handuk bersih yang wangi pelembutnya mirip dengan yang dipakai ibu chan dahulu. rumah byungchan hangat dan tidak asing meski ini bukan tempat yang familiar untuk chan. secara tiba-tiba ia ditarik masuk ke dalam spasi personal byungchan dan tahu-tahu sekarang ia menyamankan diri tanpa perlu usaha yang terlalu keras.

chan tidak tahu berapa lama ia melamun dan tahu-tahu kantuk menyergap hingga ia terlelap pulas tanpa terbangun sampai paginya. entah kapan terakhir kalinya ia tidur tanpa terbangun setiap beberapa jam atau mendapat mimpi buruk yang membuatnya terbangun terengah-engah. yang jelas ketika ia bangun paginya, kasur lipat beserta seseorang yang tidur di atasnya tak lagi ada dan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai sudah cukup terang hingga chan menggapai-gapai gawainya kaget. lewat pukul delapan dan ia baru bangun?

bisa-bisanya.

ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. agak aneh menemukan sikat giginya bersanding dengan sikat gigi si empunya rumah yang belum sehari ia kenal. matanya menatap lurus ke cermin selama ia menyikat gigi, tenggelam dalam pemikiran hingga suara ketukan di pintu mengembalikannya ke alam sadar.

“mau langsung mandi nggak? ini gue bawain baju kalau iya.”

lekas chan berkumur lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. menemukan byungchan berdiri di sana dengan pakaian yang tak lagi sama saat ia pergi tidur semalam. dari rambutnya yang belum sepenuhnya kering, menguar aroma shampoo yang segar.

“nggak usah. gue mau balik aja.” chan menjawab dengan canggung. “baju gue udah kering belum, ya?”

“belum.”

chan menatap heran. “bukannya kemarin dikeringin pake mesin, ya? kok masih belum kering?”

“gue guyur lagi pake air biar basah.”

chan pikir ia bercanda tapi ekspresi byungchan yang dihiasi senyum tipis sama sekali tak terlihat bercanda. pun ketika chan menuju tempat mesin cuci byungchan, ia melihat pakaiannya kemarin tergantung di jemuran dalam keadaan basah dengan air menetes-netes dari sana.

“ini lo guyur air beneran?” chan berbalik, menatap adik tingkatnya itu tak percaya.

“ _anything to make you stay, angel._ ”

chan hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan tak percaya padanya.

*

kalau chan pikir pertemuannya dengan byungchan hanya akan menjadi kejadian sekali lewat saja, ia salah besar.

pertemuan pertama berbuah pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya. chan pikir, mereka tak akan bertemu lagi tapi ia malah terheran-heran begitu ia nyaris selalu berpapasan dengan lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu. chan pikir akan lebih baik jika mereka tak berinteraksi secara dekat jadi ia sebisa mungkin menghindari pertemuan di tengah keramaian karena takut byungchan akan menjadi tidak nyaman. orang-orang pasti akan bertanya-tanya mengapa malaikat terkutuk sepertinya tiba-tiba mengenal byungchan? sebab beberapa orang berpemikiran konservatif masih percaya kalau orang-orang sepertinya dapat membawa hal buruk pada kehidupan orang sekitarnya (meski sudah terbukti tidak, namun paham lama sulit sekali mengikisnya).

namun chan tidak tahu kalau byungchan sama sekali tidak peduli. lelaki yang lebih muda malah meneriakkan namanya di depan umum, berlari-lari mendekatinya, kemudian melambai di depan wajahnya. chan mencuri pandang ke sekitar. betul dugaannya, orang-orang memandangi mereka dengan ingin tahu.

“udah selesai kelasnya?”

“orang-orang ngeliatin.” chan berbisik risih. “nanti mereka bisa ngomongin lo yang aneh-aneh.”

“misalnya?”

“ya apa aja. gue nggak tau.”

“biarin aja.” chan membeku ketika byungchan dengan santai merangkul bahunya akrab. ia tak biasa dengan gestur begini jadi ia kebingungan hingga byungchan tertawa puas. “santai, sih, jangan kaku begitu dirangkul. lo nggak pernah dirangkul, ya?”

“cuma sama yang deket aja.” chan masih melirik ke sekelilingnya dengan jengah. “byungchan, kayaknya lo jangan rangkul-rangkul deh.”

“ _it’s okay_. mereka paling heran doang kenapa kita akrab.” byungchan berseloroh santai. “udah makan belum? kalau belum makan, yuk? kita _takeaway_ sesuatu yang enak.”

ada sesuatu dari cara byungchan berkata. tidak ada ada paksaan atau bujukan tapi segala pernyataan terdengar seperti kalimat final yang tak menerima sanggahan. mungkin karena itu chan tak berkutik dan selalu berakhir mengikuti tanpa protes berarti. hal yang sama bisa berarti chan tanpa sadar menikmati presensi yang lebih muda meski umur perkenalan mereka masih seumur jagung.

dua pizza berukuran besar diantar ke depan pintu apartemen byungchan. di dalam, ada chan sedang menuangkan coke sambil bersila di depan televisi. byungchan dengan riang masuk ke dalam, berisik mengatakan ia sengaja memesan pizza misterius yang _topping_ -nya akan menjadi kejutan pembelinya.

*  
bermula dari sikat gigi yang tidak pernah dibuang dan berakhir bersandingan dengan sikat gigi milik byungchan di kamar mandi, satu per satu barang chan bertambah di kediaman byungchan. jaket jeans yang tertinggal, buku-buku kuliah yang berat, sepasang pakaian rumah yang nyaman untuk mengerjakan tugas jika terlalu malam dan besoknya ada kuliah pagi, lalu pakaian-pakaian lain yang menumpang di lemari byungchan. berkali-kali chan berkata ia akan membawa segala barangnya pulang tapi byungchan hanya tertawa dan berkata ia tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut.

“ya lo nggak biarin tapi gue bakal tetep bawa barang gue yang setumpuk itu pulang. masa rumah lo gue jadiin loker.”

“mana ada loker segede ini?”

“ya intinya gitu.” chan nyengir dan byungchan tersenyum. yang lebih tua belakangan tidak lagi se-gloomy pertemuan awal mereka dulu dan jadi lebih cerewet daripada dugaan byungchan.

“udah makan?”

chan mengernyit. “tadi di kampus lo ngejejelin gue roti, _chips_ , sama susu stroberi dua kotak apa namanya?”

“itu cuma cemilan, bukan makan beneran.” byungchan menggeser laptop di pangkuannya ke samping lalu bangkit menuju dapur. “Let’s see di dapur kita ada apa...”

“kita?”

byungchan tidak berhenti. kepalanya menoleh sedikit untuk merespon pertanyaan chan.

“tempat ini punya kita. ada masalah sama itu?”

“gue nggak inget punya tanda kepemilikam tempat tinggal di sini.” chan mendengus. “seenaknya aja memutuskan.”

“oh, lo mau?” byungchan menyeringai. “besok kita urus deh biar namanya jadi punya lo.”

“sembarangan.”

*

“lo kemana aja deh udah jarang pulang sekarang?”

sejun muncul di tembok samping yang tidak tinggi, pemisah antara rumahnya dan rumah sejun. chan yang sedang menyiram tanaman dengan selang menoleh dan matanya langsung tertuju pada rambut sejun yang sekarang berwarna biru terang. sepasang alisnya bertaut dan pandangannya kemudian bergulir untuk melihat wajah yang lebih muda leluasa.

“ngecat rambut?”

“kata kak seungsik, _blue looks good on me_.”

chan ber-ooh-ria lalu mengangguk. ada sedikit perasaan tidak nyaman mendengarnya karena sekarang sejun sudah mendengar pendapat dari orang lain alih-alih dirinya. biasanya, ia selalu bertanya padanya meski kebanyakan kasus, mereka berakhir adu mulut karena perbedaan preferensi. sekarang sejun bahkan dengan senang hati mendengarkan kemauan orang lain di saat chan tahu persis sejun bukan seseorang yang senang melakukan perubahan drastis seperti ini.

“lo belum jawab pertanyaan gue lho.”

“apa?”

“kemana aja? tante bilang lo jarang pulang belakangan karena nginep di rumah temen. tempat siapa? sooil? bukannya tempatnya nggak ngebolehin orang nginep, ya?”

“bukan dia kok.” chan bergerak menggulung selang setelah mematikan keran. jawaban chan membuat sejun penasaran jadi ia melompati tembok pembatas lalu mendekati chan yang sedang berjongkok di tepi keran.

“terus siapa?”

“junior di kampus.”

sejun ternganga. “lo punya temen dari angkatan bawah? siapa?”

“kok lo kaget gitu?” chan mengernyit. “emang aneh ya denger gue temenan?”

“bukan gitu. cuma...,” sejun menjeda untuk memperhatikan chan baik-baik. “lo emang seneng temenan sama orang banyak dulu tapi sejak sayap ini..., kan lo narik diri. kok bisa tiba-tiba lo langsung akrab sama orang bahkan sampe nginep-nginepan?”

pertanyaan sejun membuat chan merenung. betul juga, kenapa ia bisa akrab mendadak ya dengan byungchan?

*

“kenapa ya gue mau-maunya dateng ke sini pas lo minta?” chan menatap lurus ke depan sambil memeluk lututnya. atasannya tergeletak di samping dan sayapnya bebas tanpa ada yang menutupi.

“karena gue kalau mijet enak?”

chan berdecak sebal. kepalanya menoleh agak ke belakang untuk melihat byungchan yang sedang duduk di sofa melemparkan cengiran menyebalkan pada yang lebih tua. tangan-tangannya sedang bergerak memijat pundak chan yang kaku.

“kenapa? gue salah emang?” byungchan berhenti sejenak untuk menuangkan minyak ke telapak tangannya sebelum kembali memijat chan. “pijetan gue emang enak, ‘kan? tiap gue pijetin abis itu lo pasti tidurnya nyaman.”

mau chan menampik pun, rasanya tidak bisa. byungchan memang hebat sekali menggunakan tangannya untuk membuat pundaknya yang berat dan punggungnya yang sakit karena sepasang sayap yang menjadi beban tambahan itu menjadi lebih nyaman. kadang ia malah tertidur saat byungchan sedang memijat dan berakhir terbangun sudah di tempat tidur dan diselimuti. byungchan sepertinya menggendongnya dan ia sama sekali tidak sadar saking nyamannya perlakuan byungchan padanya.

“kok nggak jawab? gue bener, ya?”

“nggak tau.”

“kalau nggak tau berarti iya.”

“hukum dari mana tuh?”

“dari mana bagusnya?”

“nggak jelas banget lo byungchan.”

“iya deh yang jelas.” byungchan tertawa renyah. senang rasanya bisa dengan nyaman adu mulut dengan lelaki yang berbulan-bulan lalu menutup diri rapat-rapat. lihat bagaimana sekarang mereka bisa dengan akrab berinteraksi dan byungchan lebih leluasa menjaga dan mengurusi lelaki yang terlepas dari usianya yang lebih tua dari byungchan, jelas lebih butuh diurusi. “minyak yang ini rada bau nggak, sih?”

“iya. baunya kayak bekas ngegoreng ikan.”

byungchan tergelak. “sembarangan.”

“abis ini gue mau mandi deh.”

“gue bantuin, ya?”

chan memutar tubuhnya dan melemparkan tatapan hina. “enteng banget mulut lo.”

terbahak-bahaklah byungchan melihat ekspresi sewot dan kalimat yang tak kalah sewot itu diberikan padanya. “hei, maksudnya bukan yang begitu!” ia tertawa lagi lalu lanjut bicara setelah tawanya berakhir. “bantuin ngegosok sama nyabunin punggung aja. kan lo nggak nyampe tangannya. abis itu gue ke luar kok. janji.”

maka di sinilah mereka sekarang. dengan chan duduk di kursi kecil dan byungchan di belakangnya sedang menyiraminya dengan shower lalu menyabuninya pelan-pelan. sesekali ia bersenandung dan tertawa ketika chan menyuruhnya berhenti karena kadang-kadang byungchan dengan sengaja membuat nada-nadanya menjadi tak layak didengar.

“kenapa lo nggak bilang gue waktu itu kalau sayap itu nggak nyerap air?” byungchan tiba-tiba teringat ketika ia melihat air lewat begitu saja dan tak membuat sayap chan basah atau membengkak karena bulu-bulunya terkena air.

“gue kira semua juga tau? lo pikir aja, byungchan, kalau burung sayapnya bakal kebasahan terus bengkak karena kena hujan mereka bisa gimana?”

“iya juga ya...”

“gue kira lo pinter.”

“manusia selalu ada kurangnya kali. lo mah enak, malaikat, sempurna nggak ada kurangnya.”

“gue manusia!” chan gemas sekali setiap byungchan meledeknya begitu. ia cipratkan tangannya yang basah ke belakang lalu membuat byungchan terhuyung mundur sambil tertawa-tawa. “lagian gue ada kurangnya...”

“apa?”

“kurang kasih sayang.”

byungchan tahu implikasi pernyataan chan yang tak langsung ia respon itu. tangannya tetap bergerak menyabuni tengah punggung chan lalu menyiraminya lagi hingga bau minyak tadi sudah berganti aroma sabun yang segar.

“biar gue aja yang kasih supaya lo nggak kekurangan, chan.” byungchan mematikan shower lalu bangkit dari kursi kecil itu. tangannya mengibas agar kering dan tatapannya lurus menatap chan yang terkejut dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba itu.

“biar gue yang sayang lo sampai muak.” byungchan jelaskan lagi maksudnya dengan ekspresi serius namun tatapannya demikian teduh. “sampai lo lupa kalau lo pernah mikir lo kekurangan kasih sayang.”

*  
tawaran byungchan waktu itu tidak ia jawab dengan ‘ya’ atau ‘tidak’. chan merespon kalimat-kalimat itu dengan sebuah toyoran dan gumaman yang mengatai byungchan dengan sebutan-sebutan yang membuatnya tergelak. meski byungchan bilang ia serius, chan memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

tidak ada yang berbeda dari keseharian mereka setelahnya. chan tetap ada di tempat byungchan dengan pakaian-pakaiannya yang semakin menyesaki lemari byungchan dan beberapa pakaian byungchan ada di lemari rumahnya. ibunya tak banyak bertanya soal baju-baju asing itu namun wanita itu mengomentari suasana hati chan yang belakangan menjadi lebih baik.

semua rasanya baik-baik saja hingga sejun mengajaknya pergi melihat kembang api di akhir minggu. katanya ia dapat spot bagus karena panitianya adalah teman-teman dekatnya. chan tentu saja meragu. festival adalah salah satu kesukaannya dulu namun sekarang ia punya sayap di punggung yang akan membuat atensi setiap orang pada kembang api pasti tercuri.

“gue nggak ikut.” chan menggeleng sedih. “lo aja, ya? ada seungsik, ‘kan?”

“ada. cuma kan tiap tahun kita selalu liat kembang api barengan. masa tahun ini enggak?”

sebagai jawaban, chan memutar badannya. “sayap gue apa kabar, jun?

sejun terdiam. ia sendiri tak punya solusi apapun soal itu jadi ia hanya bisa menggumamkan maaf dan benar-benar menyesal karena tidak sensitif terhadap perasaan chan. chan tertawa kecil dan menepisnya, mengatakan kalau ia tidak apa-apa dan sejun tidak perlu sebegitunya.

meski chan terlihat biasa-biasa saja, dalam hati ia tidak bisa bohong kalau sebenarnya ia juga sedih. setiap kali poster-poster dan kehebohan di media sosial mengenai festival terlihat olehnya, ada perasaan sedih karena harus melewatkan salah satu hal yang ia suka hanya karena tak sanggup menerima ratusan pasang mata pada punggungnya. meski ia berkali-kali menghibur diri dengan mengatakan akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak kalah menyenangkan di akhir pekan, sesungguhnya ia tidak punya rencana apapun. isi kepalanya kosong tanpa ide.

murungnya chan tentu saja tidak terlewatkan oleh byungchan. pemuda yang lebih kecil itu tidak mengatakan apa pun tapi sabtu sore ia muncul di depan rumah chan dan mengobrol seru dengan ibunya. chan yang sedang di kamar keheranan mendengar ibunya tertawa di halaman depan jadi ia mengintip dari jendela kamar, hanya untuk menemukan byungchan sedang berjongkok di samping ibunya yang memeluk pot ukuran sedang berisi tanaman entah apa.

“byungchan???”

baik ibunya dan byungchan langsung menengok ketika chan mendorong jendelanya membuka. yang dipanggil melambaikan tangan sambil mengulas cengiran lebar, berekspresi tanpa dosa seolah-olah muncul di depan rumah tanpa pemberitahuan adalah hal paling normal yang bisa terjadi di antara mereka. byungchan mendekat setelah meminta izin pada ibu chan yang sepertinya begitu senang dengan presensi pemuda jangkung tersebut.

“lo ngapain di sini?”

“mau ngajak jalan.”

“kemana...?” chan mengerjap. “bukan itu harusnya. lo ngapain ngajak gue jalan nggak ngabarin?”

“karena lo pasti bakal banyak alesan.” byungchan tersenyum kecil. “kak channya boleh saya pinjem dulu, kan, tante?”

chan bergidik begitu mendengar panggilan ‘kak’ yang disematkan padanya. sepanjang perkenalan mereka, tidak pernah byungchan memanggilnya demikian.

“bawa aja. dia nggak kemana-mana. di rumaaah terus seharian.”

chan mati kutu dibuatnya.

*

tidak ada yang lebih aneh daripada bertemu sejun dan seungsik di depan rumah. keduanya menyapa chan dengan ramah lalu memandangi byungchan ingin tahu. meski canggung, chan perkenalkan mereka semua satu sama lainnya. sejun tanpa pikir panjang bertanya apakah byungchan yang menculik chan bermalam-malam hingga ia malas pulang dan byungchan dengan santai mengiyakan.

masih berat bagi chan melihat sejun menggandeng tangan seungsik sambil tertawa bahagia tapi ia cukup kaget karena dadanya tak lagi sesak atau matanya berubah memanas. sepasang sayap di punggungnya pun tak bereaksi banyak. hanya memberikan sensasi menyengat sebentar lalu tenang seolah tak ada apapun meski sejun sedang menyuapi seungsik es krim yang mereka bagi berdua. tatapannya tak lepas dari sepasang kekasih tersebut tapi kaki-kakinya tak memintanya untuk lari.

“ma! kakak itu punya sayap!”

keempat orang itu terkejut dengan seruan bocah kecil yang tiba-tiba menunjuk chan dan sayapnya dengan lantang. beberapa orang ikut menengok dan menatap chan dengan pandangan mengasihani. chan menunduk jengah. ini yang ia takuti kalau harus pergi ke festival tapi byungchan benar-benar tidak bisa ia tolak permintaannya.

“maaf, ya?” ibu sang anak terlihat malu dan bersalah. sejun bergerak menutupi chan yang menunduk tapi byungchan malah berjongkok di depan bocah kecil tersebut dan tersenyum hangat padanya.

“sayap kakaknya cantik, ‘kan?”

“cantik!” bocah itu berseru senang. “aku juga mau punya sayap kayak kakak itu!”

chan mengangkat kepala melihat tingkah byungchan. bagaimana byungchan dengan tenang menguasai situasi dan mengubah ketidaknyamanan chan menjadi sesuatu yang baik. pandangan kasihan orang-orang sekarang berubah menatap sayap chan yang semakin besar. beberapa tak sadar berdecak kagum begitu sadar bulu-bulu putih itu berkilau ditimpa cahaya lampu festival yang hampir semuanya menyala karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

“sayap ini nggak bisa semua orang punya. soalnya cuma orang-orang spesial yang bisa punya.”

“berarti kakak ini spesial?”

byungchan menoleh pada chan, menatapnya tepat di mata.

“iya, kakak ini spesial banget emang.” sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik melengkungkan senyum. “nggak ada duanya.”

*

banyak hal yang berubah sejak kejadian festival tersebut.

sejun dan seungsik tidak percaya kalau mereka hanya berteman tanpa ada hubungan istimewa. sebab menurut sejun, byungchan menatap chan seolah-olah hanya ada dia di depan matanya.

“nggak mungkin.” chan menampiknya dengan cepat. tidak ingin ide tersebut bercokol lama dibenaknya jika ia memikirkannya. byungchan hanya juniornya yang iseng dan suka menggodanya dalam beberapa okasi. ide mengenai byungchan menyukainya terdengar seperti kelakar untuknya.

kelakar yang membingungkan karena sejak kejadian itu pula, ada pintu lain yang terbuka. tentang chan yang melihat byungchan dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda dan bagaimana kejadian antara byungchan dan anak kecil waktu itu terus terputar dalam kepala bagai kaset rusak. di saat yang lain mengasihani dan berusaha menutupi, byungchan dengan berani pasang badan dan meyakinkan orang-orang kalau tidak ada yang salah dengannya.

_chan indah dengan caranya dan sepasang sayapnya itu sama sekali bukan kutukan._

*

bayangan kalau dirinya akan berkubang dalam perasaan tak selesainya untuk sejun ternyata hanya pikiran buruk semata karena lambat laun, bukan wajah sejun yang muncul dalam kepalanya ketika pagi hari ia membuka mata.

tumbuhnya perasaan baru menumbuhkan ketakutan baru pula. ada sedikit ketakutan kalau hal yang sama akan terjadi kedua kalinya pada chan. kalau-kalau perasaannya yang ia biarkan tumbuh untuk byungchan berbalik menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi. sayapnya sudah semakin besar dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sayap tersebut memberatkannya hingga lambat laun kekuatan tubuhnya terserap habis. tidak ada keajaiban dalam cerita chan jadi ia pun tak berharap apa-apa selain menikmati sisa waktunya dengan diam-diam menyayangi byungchan dan segala perhatiannya.

di malam-malam ketika ia ingatan mengenai byungchan begitu kuat, chan akan berbaring sambil menengok pergelangan tangannya. menemukan angka ‘25’ tergurat pertanda hanya sebesar itu cinta yang ia punya. terpikir olehnya untuk membagi sedikit pada byungchan tapi ketakutan kalau byungchan akan melirik seseorang lainnya membuatnya urung.

 _tapi gue pengen banget lo ngerasain punya cinta._ chan membatin nelangsa. byungchan dan kebaikannya pada chan mungkin semata-mata karena matanya yang tertarik melihat sepasang sayap di bawah rintik hujan sore hari tapi pandangan byungchan dan perhatian-perhatiannya menumbuhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain dalam kepala chan.

mungkinkah dugaan sejun itu benar?

bagaimana caranya ia mematikan rasa kalau lambat laun dirinya menemukan tenang dalam sosok byungchan. melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya senang dan sekarang ia bahkan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di apartemen byungchan yang baunya sudah bercampur dengan parfum miliknya. chan bahkan tak lagi segan jika ingin menginap dan suatu malam, mereka berdua tertidur di atas kasur yang sama dalam dekap masing-masingnya.

diam-diam chan mengangkat tangan byungchan dan mengecek pergelangan tangannya. berekspektasi menemukan ‘-‘ atau mungkin angka tapi yang terjadi adalah byungchan tak memiliki tanda apapun di sana.

*

chan berhenti datang ke tempat byungchan.

helai-helai kertas yang menguning di perpustakaan kota menceritakan tentang kelompok kecil yang tak memiliki tanda apapun pada pergelangan tangannya. mereka yang disebut ‘the unattainable’ adalah orang-orang yang mampu mencintai seperti leluhur mereka di saat cinta bukanlah sebuah komoditas tapi cinta mereka tak bisa dimenangkan siapa-siapa.

 **cinta mereka tak bisa dimenangkan siapa-siapa**. sebaris kalimat yang meninju ulu hati chan telak. bagaimana bisa ia dua kali jatuh cinta lalu dipatahkan sedemikian rupa oleh keadaan?

rupa-rupanya, sayapnya itu memang kutukan tiada akhir.

sekuat tenaga ia menghindar. tak ingin jatuh ke jurang yang sama kedua kalinya. susah payah melepaskan diri dari sejun dan sekarang ia terikat byungchan tapi yang bersangkutkan tak akan pernah bisa ia gapai. bayangkan betapa hancurnya hati chan begitu tahu dua kali ia dipecundangi semesta.

seminggu, dua minggu, lalu usaha-usahanya menghindari byungchan terhenti ketika pemuda itu muncul lagi di depan rumah dan tak menerima alasan ibunya soal ‘chan nggak ada di rumah’. ia mungkin berterimakasih pada wanita itu tapi pergi ke jendela kamar dan menggedornya dengan emosi.

“gue tau lo di dalem. buka!”

chan yang berniat mengacuhkan terpaksa membuka karena gedoran itu semakin keras. takut ibunya mendengar dan berakhir memarahi keduanya, ia buka daun jendela kayu itu untuk melihat wajah byungchan yang terlihat kusut. tanpa tanya byungchan memanjat jendela lalu memeluk chan beserta sayap-sayapnya yang besar.

“ngapain, sih, bikin ribut?”

“malaikat gue ilang.” byungchan mengubur wajahnya pada bahu chan. “sayapnya nggak keliatan dimana-mana.”

sebesar apapun keinginan chan melepaskan tapi tetap kalah pada perasaan rindu dan nyaman dalam pelukan yang lebih muda. meski kepalanya meneriakkan waspada serta sebait kalimat tentang cinta yang takkan tergapai, chan menghela napas berat lalu balik memeluk byungchan.

perasaannya jauh lebih besar daripada ketakutannya untuk jatuh kedua kalinya.

*

ini tentang sepasang makhluk semesta yang jatuh cinta dengan kesempatan yang terbatas.

ada malaikat yang tak bisa terbang menunggu waktu hingga jiwanya diangkat dan dibebaskan dari kutukannya. malaikat yang tak punya permintaan apa-apa selain sebuah izin untuk mencintai dia yang tak akan bisa didapatkannya, sosok bebas yang tak bisa didapatkan manusia bagaimana pun mereka berlutut memohon cintanya.

“cinta mereka tak bisa dimenangkan siapa-siapa.” chan mengulangi kalimat yang bercokol dalam benaknya pada byungchan yang sedang menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. keduanya berbaring di atas kasur chan yang sempit dengan lampu-lampu dimatikan dan hanya cahaya redup lampu jalanan yang masuk sedikit lewat tirai yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup.

“tapi kami bisa memenangkan cinta siapa pun yang kami mau.” byungchan tertawa. “lo pikir kenapa lo nggak bisa nolak apapun yang gue minta?”

“curang banget.”

“gue nggak pernah merugikan lo.” byungchan menoleh pada chan lalu membawa punggung tangannya ke bibirnya untuk dikecup. “gue tau kapan harus memaksa dan tidak.”

“bener, sih.” chan tak berkutik. “kenapa harus gue? lo bisa cari yang umurnya panjang.”

“nggak ada yang bisa milih dengan siapa mereka jatuh cinta, heo chan.” byungchan menyebut nama lengkap chan untuk pertama kalinya. “bahkan tidak golongan kami.”

“lo kesannya kayak kaum-kaum sok eksklusif gitu.”

“memang eksklusif.” byungchan berkata dengan nada menyombong. “kami semua diinginkan banyak pihak tapi mereka semua tak akan berarti apa-apa kecuali kami juga menginginkan mereka.”

“waktu gue nggak banyak.”

“bisa kita pakai sebaik-baiknya.”

“lo yakin nggak bakal nyesel nantinya?” chan menoleh dan membuat mereka berdua saling menatap dalam gelap.

“silakan lo liat sendiri nanti apa gue ada nyesel walau cuma sedikit.” byungchan mengelus wajah chan sayang. “gue nggak bakal janjiin apa-apa tapi silakan lihat seberapa benar kata-kata gue selama ini.”

chan tidak pernah percaya dengan mulut manis manusia tapi untuk byungchan, ia beri pengecualian.

***


End file.
